1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strand feeding device, in particularly to prevent the strands from breakage and produce a cable with high transmitted quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refer to FIG. 1, a general cable 1 is able to lower the interference of electromagnetism and signal by wrapping the wire 11 with the braided strands 29 and further covering by the plastic materials 12.
Refer to FIG. 2, a conventional strand feeding device 2 includes a seat body 21, a bobbin-mounting post 22 extending uprightly from said seat body 21, a bobbin 23 sleeved rotatably around said bobbin-mounting post 22, a swinging arm 25 pivoted to the seat body 21 and providing with a lower strand-guiding reel 28, a pair of guiding posts 24 extending upwardly from the seat body 21 and having an upper strand-guiding reel 28 mounted adjustably on said guiding posts 24, and a strand-guiding member 26 installed at the distal end of said guiding posts 24 and having a circular aperture 27 defining thereon.
In use, the conventional strand feeding device has several defects:    1. The strands tend to be overlapped when a circular aperture does not provide sufficient space to let each of strands vertically appose on which results of the strands easily breakage. The operators have to combine the broken strands which delay the working process.    2. Further, because of overlapping of said strands, there will be some unnecessary interstice arose between strand and strand after braiding which lower the insolating quality of the cable.